


归巢

by lovepantheon



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepantheon/pseuds/lovepantheon
Summary: 两年后的一晚库赞心血来潮回到了海军本部。
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Aokiji | Kuzan
Kudos: 21





	归巢

结束电话会议回到办公室，萨卡斯基不用推开门就知道里面有位不速之客。对于这不在他计划范围内的久别重逢萨卡斯基的感想十分复杂。他回到本部是意味着有什么重大变故即将发生？难道是他本人碰到了什么麻烦？不，就算是他也不可能在身体有恙的情况下越过层层关卡进到位于这新马林福德要塞最高处的元帅办公室。萨卡斯基嘲笑了自己的多虑同时再一次想到让新的本部大体沿袭旧马林福德的构造是不是为了追求效率而过于保守。五秒后，萨卡斯基像往常一样打开了自己办公室的门。  
那人居然斜在办公桌对面的沙发上睡着了。风衣马裤长靴的装束让他比身为大将的时候看上去年轻的多。偌大的房间里只亮了一盏落地台灯，晕黄的光下看着简直和他在军校的时候差不离了。盖住半张脸的从青色的眼罩变成了暗黄的护目镜。风衣里白色的T恤领口本就开的很低，因为男人略扭曲的睡姿暴露出大半胸膛。大片的烧伤痕迹从颈侧一直延伸到被衣服遮挡看不见的地方。那个伤疤的面积大概得和自己身上的纹身差不多。从庞克哈萨德之后萨卡斯基就没有再仔细看过那个男人的身体了。他突然想要确认自己到底在对方身上刻下了什么。  
“库赞。”  
“哟，萨卡斯基。”  
他在门被打开的一瞬间就醒了。亏得自己能在快要被萨卡斯基盯出一个洞的情况下若无其事地装睡。  
“一路上来都没有碰到人吗？也不知道他们的见闻色都练到哪去了。”  
“努力避开了啊。不过要是波鲁萨利诺在可就不行了。”  
“哼，他就算不出差也不可能这个时间还在办公区。说吧，你有什么紧急的情报要亲自回来告诉我。”  
“和之国要变天了。让sword准备收线。”  
萨卡斯基脸色微变但只是点了点头以示了解而并没有追问细节。海军并非没有谍报人员在外，前大将放出去不是用来收集情报的。他想知道的只有库赞处在离现场极近的位置所下的判断。  
“正面部队呢？”  
“大将吗？需要待命。但只是以防万一事情收不了场。”似乎是想到了什么有趣的事情，“听说德雷斯罗萨的事情你和一生之间搞得够呛呢。”  
“一个一个都那么麻烦。”  
“所以就算我不回来元帅阁下日子也不太好过啊。”  
“没人不让你回来！”  
库赞被这难得的答非所问取悦了，他从沙发上站起身来给了对面威严重重的男人两年来的第一个吻。萨卡斯基自然而然地把他搂得更紧一些加深了唇齿交缠。  
等到两人略分开，库赞的第一句话居然是“你什么时候开始抽雪茄了？”萨卡斯基身上一直残留着的硫化物的气味混上了松木的烟香。  
萨卡斯基明显不打算把有限的时间用来交流生活习惯的变化，他覆上了接吻时库赞搭在自己肩上的右手。是凉而滑的皮革的触感。  
“你的伤怎么样了？”  
没有想到会被问这个问题啊。确实庞克哈萨德胜负分晓的时刻他倒在半融化的冰雪里从萨卡斯基那边看过来或许哪里是岩浆哪里是血肉都分不清。虽然之后他们都有回到临时本部接受治疗。但等萨卡斯基离开病房又应付完一连串接任元帅的程序后库赞已经离开。他们必须要告诉对方的话已经在登岛之前和那十天里全部说完了。  
所以萨卡斯基对库赞伤势的了解仅限于截止到后者离开前的医疗报告，报告的内容让萨卡斯基非常想揍不小心放跑了库赞的医疗组。而库赞知道的反而要更多一些。毕竟他也在这个庞大的组织里待了三十年呢。  
“你自己来看，萨卡斯基。”  
他们像两头雄狮撕咬着撞进了元帅办公室附带的休息室。等到浑身赤裸还被萨卡斯基按在并不宽大也不甚柔软的床上时库赞才稍稍分心留意了一下这个和式房间的布置。面积不大但非常洁净，除了两人散乱一地的衣物之外所有的生活物品都摆在该在的位置。更正：地上只有库赞的衣服，萨卡斯基的虽然没有叠得很整齐但被好好地挂在了架子上。不过作为一个只是供元帅在公务间隙小憩的空间东西是不是放的多了些？  
“你不会平时就住在了这里吧？！”  
“不是很方便吗？”  
库赞抬起右手，拇指来回滑过萨卡斯基眼下。“小心过劳死啊， 元帅。”  
萨卡斯基握住那只在自己脸上动作的手。那里皮肤的颜色明显不正常。他从头到脚扫视了一遍被笼在自己身下的男人，然后又一遍。  
库赞发现萨卡斯基的表情变了。  
这男人在战斗中无论敌方是谁看着血泊里的对手都不会皱一下眉。但在这里，战场以外，面对已经痊愈的自己却无法再做到了。库赞爱着萨卡斯基的这一面。但他小心翼翼潜回本部可不是为了和另一位当事人一起回忆庞克哈萨德的，虽然他其实认为那场决斗对他们的关系产生了积极的影响。  
右脚隔着内裤的布料蹭过萨卡斯基已经显出形状的胯下同时也把自己的私处完全暴露在对方的视线下，是十二分撩拨的手段。萨卡斯基托住他的小腿捏了捏那里的肌肉示意他不要乱动。  
“把元素化解除掉。”  
库赞结结实实地躺着，要说唯一元素化的地方也只有那里了。他几不可闻地叹一口气去了左腿上坚硬的冰制义肢。库赞平时很少想起这件事。义肢和他本身肢体的使用感并没有太大不同，对体术的影响微乎其微。而且他的冰可不是说融就融的，除非被冥狗咬上一口基本坚不可摧。但此时此刻库赞却微妙地在意在造成这个可怕创伤的人面前完全袒露。断肢末端的疤痕组织比上半身的烧伤痕迹更为狰狞，但受伤的当时或许是因为岩浆的高温反而没有太剧烈的痛感。被汹涌而来的岩浆击中的一刻库赞在心里哀叹“这下可赢不了了啊”的同时也松了一口气——这漫长的仿佛一个世纪的十天十夜终于要结束了。而且接下去摆在面前的路比起萨卡斯基或许还是自己来走比较好。而且五老星比起自己明显更中意萨卡斯基。  
但现在看来，也没有自己当初想的那么乐观。  
库赞一边试着让自己完全放松一边单手环住了身上男人的后颈。“听说你和五老星不太愉快。”  
萨卡斯基并不好奇库赞怎么会知道海军元帅和五老星之间的龃龉，但他有些惊讶库赞会在床上突然提起这个。时至今日他依然无法完全解析库赞奇特的脑回路。  
萨卡斯基回避了这个话题。他低下头吻了吻库赞的嘴唇然后握住了疤痕虬结的左腿残端。  
一瞬间库赞几乎产生了再次被岩浆舔舐的错觉。不用看他也知道萨卡斯基现在是彻头彻尾的肉体凡胎。所以到底为什么会觉得那么热啊……  
“这伤口阴雨天会疼。如果频繁元素化的话就更麻烦。”  
明明可以算作是关怀的话库赞却莫名觉得被挑衅了。  
“元帅脸上暴雉嘴啄的‘印子’倒挺有气概。”  
库赞的冰看似比不过翻滚的岩浆凶悍，却能在瞬间造成不可逆的机体坏死。  
萨卡斯基轻微地挑了挑眉，显然不打算继续这无聊对话然后被对方用丰富的经验打败自己。他俯下身用嘴唇碰了碰那处凹凸不平的暗红色皮肤然后顺着大腿内侧吻了上去。  
啊啦啦，这可真是惨败。  
等到萨卡斯基含住他半勃的阴茎头部时，库赞再也没法有一搭没一搭地想些不相干的了。现任海军第一人，死硬派萨卡斯基元帅湿润而温热的口腔严丝合缝地包裹住了他的私处，舌尖还不时扫过敏感的尿道口和冠状沟。库赞觉得有点缺氧，右手无意识地一下一下抚着萨卡斯基左肩到上臂华丽的樱吹雪纹身。即使是之前在一起的时候他们也不常做这个。倒不是说萨卡斯基是那种喜欢提枪就上的粗鲁的情人，只是温存的前戏实在不是他的擅长。库赞对这一点倒没有太大意见。萨卡斯基在情事上的风格就和修建盆栽差不多，是十分用心和符合他自己的美学的。总之，习惯就好。  
只是他们确实太久没见了。面对上一次见面是几乎你死我活的决斗然后终于带着累累伤痕暂时回到自己怀抱的前同僚，萨卡斯基也比平时要心软一些。库赞认为自己临时溜回海军本部的突发奇想十分值得。  
萨卡斯基一边吮吸他的阴茎一边按揉会阴。被海军司令指腹上遗留着的刀茧触碰着全身最隐秘的部位，库赞感觉自己的骨盆底肌都在颤。他屈起右腿尝试着缓解下身不受控制的酸软。  
“不舒服？”萨卡斯基停下了口腔和手上的动作。  
“不。只是你这样我可坚持不了多久。不想太快结束啊。”  
萨卡斯基才不听他的，转而含住阴茎下方柔软红嫩的囊袋轮流舔弄双丸。  
“哈啊……”这太过分了。库赞不知道应不应该碰自己的性器。他都分不清自己是想抚慰前端加剧已经快要炸开的快感还是圈住根部好不要太早缴械。最后他只是扶住萨卡斯基的头，左手轻触着男人耳下的伤痕。  
萨卡斯基吐出含着的睾丸，把库赞的双腿分的更开一些，从会阴到龟头舔过整个私处，舌尖卷走不受控制泌出的前液。然后他抬起头和库赞对视，眼神近乎温柔。  
库赞伸出右手让萨卡斯基再次握住。“真够能忍的”他意有所指地看了一眼萨卡斯基已经带上一点湿迹的下身，那雄壮的器官隔着纯白的棉布映出了肉粉色。“你想怎么来？”  
“侧着。”  
哦，他们以前最喜欢的体位。  
“好。润滑剂在风衣内袋里。”  
“你平时都随身带着这种东西？”  
“来的路上买的！没指望你搬家把那玩意也带来。……你不会还真搬过来了吧？！放到现在都过期了啊！”  
萨卡斯基并没有急着把手指送入库赞的体内而是先打着圈按摩穴口。周围的肌肉很紧张，他拇指稍稍用力试着把那些皱褶推平。他的情人就算自慰也从不会碰后面。萨卡斯基从背后搂着人，一手横在库赞的胸前玩弄乳头一手就着润滑探入身下秘部。  
倒是库赞先忍不住了，叠上萨卡斯基放在自己胸口的手，转头和身后的男人接吻。现在他完全被萨卡斯基圈在了怀里，元帅宽厚的胸膛紧贴着后背。  
“进来。”  
回应他的是情人火热粗大的性器代替了手指缓慢而坚决地挺入身体。  
“嗯……哈。”不算剧烈的疼痛和被异物侵入的感觉同时袭来，库赞下意识地合拢五指，本就拉伸着的肩颈肌肉也更加绷紧。萨卡斯基察觉到了情人的紧张。虽然在两人唇舌分开的间隙含糊地埋怨了一声“怎么变的这么娇气”，手上却是在尽职尽责地帮库赞分散注意力舒缓身后的不适。一边套弄阴茎一边摩挲着敏感的乳晕，直到怀中人的呻吟变得悠长绵软萨卡斯基才加快了下体的抽插。  
库赞的大半体重都压在了萨卡斯基身上。情人强健的手臂箍在胸前，完好的右腿被抬起好方便更激烈的动作。一时不大的空间里只能听到喘息，水声和囊袋拍打臀部的声音。整个下身都像被浸在温水里，随着萨卡斯基的每一次顶弄库赞身体深处的酥软就更甚一分。他断断续续地低声唤着男人的名字一边胡乱伸手摸向自己胯下。  
然而却被刚才还主动抚慰他的男人制住了。萨卡斯基抓住库赞的手交叠在腹部。“不碰前面射出来，库赞。”  
“……暴君。”  
性欲征服欲和保护欲交织在一起裹挟着萨卡斯基，他疾风骤雨般地冲撞着库赞柔软的内里不断攻击那深埋的一点同时细细吻着情人的锁骨到胸乳。  
库赞放任萨卡斯基掌握主动，唯一自由的右手向后勾住男人的脖颈，已经完全顾不上下身湿成一片紫涨着的性器只能随着后穴被操弄的节奏在空气中无助地抖动。  
高潮来的既强烈又悠长。等到库赞视野中的黑翳退去他才发现身前一片狼藉。萨卡斯基的语气几乎是揶揄，“虽然是淌出来的，也算合格了。”  
库赞忍不住想翻他白眼。  
萨卡斯基的原则是如果情人先泄了身子就会退出去之后让对方用手或嘴帮忙解决，因为高潮后再被刺激后穴的话库赞会觉得不舒服。  
然而今晚好不容易跑回来的前大将有别的打算。  
现在轮到库赞把人摁在床榻上了。看着他扶着自己勃发的性器慢慢坐下，萨卡斯基在意外的同时没有忘记扶住库赞的左侧髋骨。一是怕他动的太急难受，二是担心他保持不好平衡砸下来连带自己一起遭殃。他们做爱的时候很少用这个姿势，原因无外乎库赞太懒。  
等到全根没入，库赞伸手摸了摸两人的交合处却没有动的意思。萨卡斯基刚想问他是不是还得自己来，库赞便俯下身厚实的双唇贴上了萨卡斯基的纹身。妖艳的樱花和火焰纹的组合刺在了萨卡斯基这样一个男人身上，这巨大的反差和伴随而生的惊人的美感无论已经见过多少次库赞都想要赞叹。  
但萨卡斯基的耐心也差不多到头了。他揉了揉库赞埋在自己胸口毛茸茸的脑袋，胯部用力往上一顶，意思是你要是不想动可就得把控制权交还给我了。  
库赞被那一下弄得腰软，但也燃起了一点不合时宜的好胜心。他不怎么得章法地摆着胯，搞得两人都没爽到萨卡斯基还被磨得够呛。萨卡斯基不让库赞慢慢摸索了，他牵过情人的手十指相扣然后开始从下往上又急又重地顶弄。库赞的体内既紧又暖，快感不断积聚，他拍了拍身上人的侧腰示意自己要到了。  
库赞却只是居高临下直勾勾地看着他同时收紧了两人交缠的手指。可惜如果不是咬着下唇都忍不住漏出喘息还能显得更有气势。  
“射在里面。”  
萨卡斯基照做。释放在库赞身体里的同时揉着他的下体直到那个器官今晚第二次颤巍巍地吐出精液。  
库赞完全沉浸在高潮的舒爽和被情人灌满的愉悦之中，他闭着眼仰起头，突出的喉结不时上下滑动，颈项崩出的弧度让萨卡斯基想起庞岛漫天霜雪中引吭振翅直上天穹的青鸟。  
云雨初歇。  
萨卡斯基忍着被卷毛搔得脖子发痒让库赞抱了一会，然后起身从旁边的淋浴室里拿出了，两块朴实无华的白毛巾。  
库赞只能摆手表示自己不需要，之后会用更简便的方法搞定。天知道为什么萨卡斯基一直坚持不在工作场合以外的地方元素化。元帅重新穿戴整齐，但没有再披上大氅。“还有文件要处理。睡吧，明天天亮前我会叫醒你。”  
“已经是今天了。啊，好困。”  
开始恢复工作状态的男人俯下身吻了吻倚在床头半坐半躺的前海军大将依然微沁着汗水的额头。然后纸移门一开一合，外间的灯光暗了下来。  
是觉得自己没带眼罩会睡不着吗。  
库赞盯着门上映出的模糊剪影看了一会。明明很困却突然不想睡了。  
“为今晚的任意妄为道歉，元帅。但感觉很好所以也不打算后悔啊。”这话不知是说给萨卡斯基还是自己听的。如果只是为了传达情报，库赞有一千种方法能够让消息到本部。只是他偶然到了马林福德附近就突然很想来看一眼这个男人。过去的这段时间他在大海上以自己的方式做着早已决定必须要做的事情，而萨卡斯基却被困在元帅的办公桌后无法动弹。作为赢家这回报也太差劲了。  
没有回应，萨卡斯基应该已经把自己埋进文件堆里了。库赞玩了个元素化的小把戏决定还是要抓紧剩下不多的睡眠时间。当然他也可以出了本部的范围找地方再睡就是了。  
“你任意妄为也不是第一次了。”  
隔了一些距离，萨卡斯基的声音听上去格外低沉，语气却很平缓。过去的不知多少年间里他们无数次在太阳下激烈争锋也在夜色里如水交融。那些漫长的岁月几乎都在这句话里了。  
“也不会是最后一次的，萨卡斯基。”


End file.
